wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 16
Summary : Perrin Aybara's scouts had been sent to Cairhien (city) today. Perrin had sent a number of letters to the Children of the Light for a formal parley and the Whitecloaks had wrote back insisting on battle. Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara was not impressed the Perrin had met the Whitecloaks without her. Perrin still had a hope that he could sneak his people out of the Whitecloak camp. Faile had run away from Saldaea to become a Hunter of the Horn, neglecting her duties to her estate as the eldest. She ran away due to the inevitability of what she would become. Faile walks through the camp making a mental note of all the duties that need to be done. There is so much more than just soldiers in an army. The supply ring where all food is prepared is about the size of a village by itself. This is where a number of families who had begged to join as they were starving, now live. Through Deira ni Ghaline t'Bashere's teachings, Faile has become quite competent in running the administrative duties of the camp. Faile stops by Bavin Rockshaw's pavilion, who is the quartermaster of the camp. Faile cautions Bavin with how he doles out his supplies, such as allowing Torven Rikshan's camp to receive their dinner an hour before all the other camps. She warms these irregularities may reach Perrin's ears. Even though it is unlikely he would do anything, it was believed by the camp that he had a terrible rage. Faile had been worried about being trapped for life, but she found working with Perrin very fulfilling. : Perrin stands on the edge of the camp searching for wolves with his mind. The wolves tend to stay away from large companies of men. He hears Faile approach him. Perrin is racked by guilt for Basel Gill and the others being captured and that he would not give himself up for them, if the Children of the Light had asked. Faile argues that he is becoming a leader. Perrin wished he had stayed in the Two Rivers, but again Faile reminds him that even that is now changing, after the battle with Trollocs and all the refugees that have moved in. Perrin just wants to be left alone, but again Faile tells him that the Two Rivers men want him as their Lord and that if not him, who would lead them? Faile tells Perrin the reason she has seeked him out is to celebrate Shanna'har together. Faile's servants lay out a blanket and set up a meal for the couple. Faile asks him to relax for one evening just to be together. Perrin concedes. Perrin tears into the meal, like a young wolf. Perrin reveals that he is embarrassed by the things he had to do to get Faile back and is worried what he would do if she was ever taken again. Faile reminds Perrin that all great leaders have weaknesses. Faile tells Perrin that even though he thought he had led the camp poorly during her captivity, he had in fact had them extremely focused on finding her. Perrin tries to bring up the rumours on Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron, but Faile promises that she will deal with her when the time is right. Faile brings up raising the wolfhead banner, but Perrin refuses to accept this mantle until he can control the wolf within him, bringing up memories of Noam. Faile asks why is so dead set against being a leader, and he tells her the full story of when he killed the two Whitecloaks, how his inner wolf comes out and how he is afraid he may end up like Noam. He then tells her about Hopper and his wolf dreams. When he finishes, she tells him about her captivity at Malden. Perrin knows she has left tidbits out but doesn't mind. Perrin apologies for ruining her plans for escaping Malden and she decides to let it lie, rather than having an out-loud argument. Faile reminds Perrin that they are to be left completely alone, and Perrin revels in the fact that he finally has his wife truly and completely back. Characters *Faile Aybara *Perrin Aybara *Bavin Rockshaw Referenced *Elyas Machera *Berelain Paendrag *Aravine Carnel *Torven Rikshan *Varkel Tius *Soffi Moraton *Deira Bashere *Basel Gill *Mat Cauthon *Haral Luhhan *Alsbet Luhhan *Morgase Trakand *Rand al'Thor *Bran al'Vere *Tam al'Thor *Cenn Buie *Prophet *Nikiol Dianatkhah former King of Saldaea *Belairah former Queen of Saldaea *Jonasim former King of Saldaea *Lyonford former King of Saldaea *Egwene al'Vere *Noam *Sevanna Places *Jehannah Road in Ghealdan Referenced *Cairhien (city) *Two Rivers *Saldaea *Borderlands *Malden *Almoth Plain *So Habor *Shadar Logoth Items Referenced *Horn of Valere